My first Harry Potter story
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: AU? Lily misses her sister, Petunia feels left out and it's up to James to try to bring the sisters together with the help of a dear friend with surprising results. (Title will change later)
1. Chapter 1

Lily sighed heavily, leaning into James.

"I might be able to talk to Tuney about it but she feels so left out and hurt by this whole thing. I know I can't give her magical abilities but I wish-"

"Vernon isn't helping either. This situation is out of your control. I know it's hard, that's your sister but Lily...there's not much you can do. I could've tried a little harder to get along with him I suppose. See if they'll meet with us and I'll-"

"I don't know if they will, James. My sister hates me. She probably won't even come to the wedding after that." Lily sobbed.

"Come on, she doesn't hate you, she might be a little upset but I think we just need to find someway to make her feel included in something. Maybe away from Vernon and see if it makes a difference. I think it would be good for you both to have time to work on being sisters again."

"It's not going to work. I know her. " James kissed the top of Lily's head lightly.

"We'll give it a try anyway. If there are options available to us we should at least try. I want you to have absolutely everything you could want. We'll figure it out, we always do." James soothed.

"I just don't know how we-"

"Just leave that to me. You just keep planning your perfect day and I'll make this right. Worst case I can go to S-" James smirked. Lily raised her head to meet his gaze.

"What are you planning?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"My dear Lily, I know exactly what to do. I'll be back soon." He said kissing her once more before disappearing. Leaving Lily to wonder what to expect from a plan that came from the mind of the infamous James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to what?" Sirius asked taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Look, I know how it sounds. This is so important to us. If you would've seen her face, Pads... Our wedding is coming up and if we don't do something soon-Lily really wants this and I want her happy. All I'm asking is that you turn on your charm and-"

"No. I've never met them but from what you described to me it's not going to work. I already can't stand them. After everything she's said about our kind and his zero tolerance for anything that he doesn't understand-"

"Come on Mate, I wouldn't ask you unless I really needed it." James pleaded. "I know it won't be easy and it's a tough position to be in but you're the only one that can pull it off." Sirius sighed heavily, he placed his glass on the wooden table beside his chair and straightened his blue jacket. He remained silent, considering his options.

"I'm not asking you to do anything but help us get Petunia to see that there are certain things that she can feel like she's a part of. Vernon would rather keep them apart and they're sisters. That's like-"

"Prongs, if she's that easily influenced by him and can't stand up for herself that's something she'll have to do on her own. I'm not going to put myself through the irritation that's sure to come along with the job."

"Sirius, mate, you could've had anyone in school. The girls were tripping over themselves to be with you. I just need you to help me show her a bit of our world that she can feel apart of. Make her see that she's wrong about what she thinks of us."

"She's a muggle...a boring one at that. I don't like to be bored. She won't be able to do much for her. I bet she's the sort of person that prefers to sit at home all damn day and gossip about everyone around her...always has her nose where-"

"I'd consider it a personal favor." James pressed on. "Show her how to have fun. Just for a while...if a groom to be can't count on his best man...who can he count on?"

"James-"

"Come on, I'll make it up to you. Think of poor Lily... If this works out they'll be spending more time together and they're both going to be so much happier. It can be your wedding gift to us. After all being the best man you would be paired with her in the wedding party anyway...Lilly was in tears, Pads..you're practically my brother and...I need you on this." Sirius shook his head.

"Unbelievable...Fine. I know I'm going to regret it but if it means that much to you fine. But you owe me. The things I do for you."

"Great. Thanks, you're the best." James said with a grin.

""Of course I am." Sirius replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Mate."

"Have a boring existence with no one to help you out of the holes you dig yourself into-"James threw his hands up.

"Right I get it. I do depend on you guys a lot. You particularly...Thanks for being there."

"That's what mates are for. I'll be calling in that favor one day."James poured himself a glass of wine.

"I'll let you know when it's set up. Lily and I thank you. James raised his glass.

"A toast to you Sirius, one of the few people I can count on to follow me onto any and all situations no matter how insane the plan, how dire... To our friendship, may it last forever and beyond." Both men raised their glasses and sipped the wine inside.

"You're still bringing Moony over tomorrow, aren't you?" James asked.

"That's the plan. He'll be staying with me for a while." Sirius replied.

"Poor Remus. We'll have to do something about that too. He should be able to have a place of his own."

"Don't think I haven't tried. I told him I'd lend him some money to get a place but he wouldn't take it."

"He saw through it did he?" Sirius nodded.

"Wasn't planning on asking for the 'loan' back and I think he knew it."

"That's our next venture then." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Moony, we should invite him too."

"He wouldn't approve, you know." Sirius pointed out.

"Probably not,but there's no harm in asking. I'd hate for him to be stuck inside when he doesn't need to be." A knock at the door caught their attention.

"That should be him now, you're staying for a bit aren't you?" James nodded, emptying his glass.

"Might want to pour a drink for him as well then, I'm sure he could use it." Sirius called over his shoulder, hurrying to answer the door.

Remus Lupin greeted his friend with a faint smile. In his hand he carried a small suitcase.

"Thank you, Padfoot, I appreciate you giving me a place to go until I'm on my feet." He said stepping into the flat.

"It's no trouble, Prongs is here, we were just having a drink,you should join us."

"I could use a good drink about now." Sirius patted him on the back.

"Somehow, I knew you would." He took the suitcase from his friend, leading him into the sitting room where James waited, handing him a glass. Finally, Remus felt like he had found a home.


	3. Chapter 3

James regretted the decision to ask Vernon about the possible promotion he mentioned shortly after he and Petunia arrived at their meeting place. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pretend to be listening to the long winded story. Even Petunia had turned from him,watching the couples on the dance floor with a sigh. Lily stared across the table at her sister wishing she knew how to help her.

"Well," James' voice caught the women's attention suddenly. "I wish you lots of luck with your promotion at work,I'm sure with as much hard work as you put in, the company's got no other choice."

"Yes, finally something we can both agree on this time round." Vernon declared, continuing to drone on.

"Tuney" Lily whispered, placing a hand to her face,blocking the men's view. "Does he carry on this way often?" Petunia glanced at Vernon before turning back.

"Always." She whispered back. Lily shook her head,she noticed James seemed to be following something with his eyes,a faint smile appearing on his face as his gaze rested on the bar across the room.

He leaned closer to her.

"We could be here a while." He said.

"You had to bring up the drills."

"I had good reason." James insisted.

"Which is?"

"Take Petunia and go,I'll stay with him. Feel free to get yourselves whatever you like.' Lily kissed him softly.

" thank you." She said "I love you."

"Be sure to put that on my memorial after I've died of boredom will you,Lily dear." Lily chuckled softly.

"My hero." She replied before pulling Petunia up by the hand and quietly leading her from the table.

"What's going on?" Petunia asked, allowing her sister to take her by the arm and pull her across the floor.

"James is giving us some time to talk," Lily answered. "Honestly I don't know how you do it, Tuney. Vernon's been talking about himself this entire time, doesn't he ever ask about your day?" The young women took seats at the bar,now out of view from their partners.

"He hardly needs to, we work in the same building. What about...him?" Lily sighed.

"James does actually talk about other things with me. He cares about what I feel and yes,he can be a complete jerk,but at the end of the day,I know he cares and loves me. He's not as selfish as he once was and he wasn't nearly as bad as Vernon."

"Vernon loves me too, he just... Shows it differently." Petunia replied.

"It sounds like Vernon loves himself more than anything and Tuney, you don't seem very happy."

"Well of course I am, won't worry about me. I-" Lily touched her sister's hand lightly.

"Are you really, can you look into my eyes and tell me that you want that life?"

"Lily, I'm fine and he-" Petunia paused, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Are you sure about this, Sirius, I mean I don't want to-" The girls turned to find the handsome dark haired man, dressed in an elegant black vest and red shirt. holding a wine glass in one hand,the other draped over the shoulder of his companion.

"Remus my friend, do yourself a favor,mate, live a little." Lily shook her head.

"Why am I not surprised?" She muttered to herself.

Petunia, who had turned her full attention to the dark haired man,didn't bother looking to her sister.

"They're your lot aren't they?" She asked in an almost regretful tone.

"That's Sirius and Remus, they're James' best friends. Sirius likes his fun but he's actually a nice guy. Remus is kind of shy but he's got a good heart. Do you want to meet them?" Lily offered.

"Why would I want that, I don't belong in your crowd. You read the responses."

"Oh,Tuney, I'm so sorry. If I could have found some way to bring you along-"

"It doesn't really matter much, I have Vernon now and that's- Let's just have a drink, shall we?" Petunia motioned to the bartender and ordered her drink.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, Petunia, I am. But I do wish you would try to be happy."

"I am, for the last time Vernon and I fit together, we're just as ordinary as-"

"Lily, it's good to see you again." Remus said with a short wave. "Didn't mean to interrupt, I just saw you here and I thought I'd see how you are." Petunia didn't bother to acknowledge Remus, instead ordering a second drink.

"Remus, this is Petunia, my sister. I'm sorry, it's been a tough night." Lily said gesturing to her sister.

"I understand. Good evening,Miss Petunia." Remus said politely.

"Evening." The blonde woman replied coldly.

"Sirius isn't joining us?" Lily asked.

"Yes, momentarily, he's getting a refill." Remus explained. "Didn't James come with you?'"

"He's over there at the table." Lily said pointing to her soon to be husband. "That's Vernon sitting with him, Petunia's fiancé."

"Yes,I see him now. Congratulations, miss Petunia." The blonde woman remained silent.

"Should I tell Sirius not to stop by, you two seem to be-"

"It's fine, thank you. Won't you sit down?"

"No, thank you, I don't want to intrude any further."

"Nonsense. You're-"

"Lily, funny running it to you here." Sirius said grinning, this time carrying two glasses. He offered one to Remus, who accepted it with a faint smile.

"Yes, it is funny how you seem to show up like this isn't it Sirius?"

"Whatever do you mean, Lily Evans, I just happened to be out for an evening drink with Remus and ran into you." The dark hair wizard said feigning innocence.

"Oh really?" She moved closer, pulling him into a hug.

"Did James ask you to come tonight?" She whispered in his ear.

"I can neither confirm nor deny." He said. Lily released him.

"Well, since you are here, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Petunia Evans. Tuney, this is Sirius.

"Good evening,Miss Evans." Sirius said politely, receiving the same cold response.

"Leave James at home, did you, Lily?" He asked.

"No. He's over there, talking with Vernon."

Sirius nodded."may I sit?"

"I suppose if you must." Petunia spun in her seat, here eyes forward, staring at the dancers once more. She casually glanced at Sirius for a moment with slight curiosity. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed.

"Beautiful isn't it, the music."Sirius began.

"It's nice." Petunia emptied the glass once more.

"Can I offer you another drink?" Sirius asked.

"You understand that I'm to be married to-" Sirius chuckled.

"Forgive me, Miss Evan, Its meant to be friendly. After all we're in a wedding together, we should start somewhere." Petunia hesitated.

"As long as we have any understanding Mr..."

"Just call me Sirius."

"Bit of an odd name."

"Yes. I agree, by many standards. It's tradition in my family."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that-"

"It's all right,, no harm done." She turned to him t last, her eyes meeting his. Lily Nudged Remus, pulling him along to 'check on James.'

Petunia seemed unaware of her sister's absence.

"I don't mean to stare, but I've never known anyone to have grey eyes."

"A family trait." Sirius replied shortly. "Do you dance?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, you seem so distracted by them, I'm only making conversation." Petunia bowed her head.

"I don't, Vernon would never-" She stopped suddenly.

"He's never taken you dancing,really?"

"I don't know why that came out, I don't even know you, I shouldn't be talk like-" Sirius stood from his seat.

"That's terrible, what kind of person doesn't ask his future wife to- miss Evans, if I may, I'd like you to have that experience. It's tragic that a young woman is forced to sit out and watch when she could be having a good time. May I have this dance?"

"Well, I don't know, Vernon might-" Sirius glanced at the table. Vernon beamed proudly as he spoke, James simply nodded.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself, why can't you?" Petunia cautiously rose as well.

"I suppose it would be okay, just once since we're in my sister's wedding. But I should tell you that I'm not very good at it."

"Then we'll call it practice." Sirius held out his hand, taking hers gently.

Lily watched curiously as they joined the couples.

"You know, " she said to Remus. "That's all she's wanted all night."

After several dances, Petunia and Sirius retreated to a nearby table where they began a conversation, lasting most of the night.

"So then Lily thought it would be a good idea to lock everyone out so she wouldn't get in trouble." Petunia and Sirius laughed.

"I don't know what's come over me, telling all this to a complete stranger. It just feels so..."

"Nice to know someone hears you and is actually listening?" Sirius offered.

"Well, yes. Thank you Sirius."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Evans."

"Petunia, please." Sirius smiled.

"Petunia."

"Tuney, Vernon's about ready it sounds like." Lily said appearing suddenly.

"Right." She said pushing herself out of the chair, an air of sadness in her voice.

"Sirius." She said giving a short nodded.

"So, what did you think, can you two get along for the wedding?" Petunia smiled,

"I think we can. As far as your lot goes he-"

"He what?"

"It's nothing." Petunia insisted, the smile never leaving her face. Lily decided that she would have to thank Sirius and James later. It had been many years since Lily had seen her sister genuinely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Petunia glances around the bridal shop as she waited for Lily. She would never admit it out loud, but she found bridal stores to be enjoyable places.

"Tuney?" Lily called walking out from the dressing room. The long sleeved ball gown was stunning with it's sparkling embellishments. "What do you think?" Petunia moved closer for a better look.

"It's beautiful Lily, but I wonder if you might be happier in one of those what are they called...The ones that show off your figure."

" i don't know, I've always thought of the ball gown when I envisioned my wedding day. But if you think I should,I'll have a look. " she turned to the consultant.

"Would you have anything similar to this in the style my sister mentioned?" The young woman smiled.'"I'm sure we can find something,if you like we can go back to the stock room. " the sisters followed her through the store and into the back.

"The dresses your sister mentioned are on the right, they're mermaid dresses. We also have trumpet dresses which are quite similar. Please have a look around, I'll be here to if answer any questions you may have." Lily thanked the woman and she began searching the dresses with petunia at her side.

"I'm really glad you're here,Tuney." Lily said. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to have these moments with you. If you can't count on your own sister, can you count on anyone at all, especially in times like this."

"Yes, well it was this or spend my day off alone." Petunia replied in a semi-cold tone. After a moment, she pulled a dress from the rack and examined it carefully.

"I think this one may suit you. Will you try it on?" Lily turned to have a look. The white, long sleeved dress with a layer of transparent fabric over the slick white material and just enough shimmering beads brought a smile to Lily's face.

"It's lovely. I'll give it a try, maybe you should have been a bridal consultant. Remember when we were small and you wanted to open your own shop, we used to watch those shows with Mum and look through her magazines?"

" I remember,yes. things change,I grew up. "

"Tuney,you can still be whatever you like. If you're not happy with what you're doing -"

" that's going to change after Vernon and I are married. He wants me to be a housewife. We've talked about it and I think it's a good way to go. " the eldest sister said, selecting another dress and handing it to Lily.

"Try this on as well. Don't look at me that way,Lily." She said noticing the concerned glance Lily was giving her.

"As long as you're happy."

" I am. " Lily turned back to the dresses in front of her.

"Okay."

" I mean it. "

"All right. If you change your mind -"

" what's wrong with tradition? " Lily shook her head.

"Nothing. As long as you're sure you want it." Petunia remained silent. In truth, Petunia would have loved to quit her current job and follow her dream,however the Dursley family tradition seemed to be against such things.

"Well," Lily said after a moment of silence. "I'll try these on then." She turned back ,dresses in hand.

"Right. I'll wait for you on sofa then. I'm sure they'll be lovely." Petunia replied,following her sister out of the stock room and back to her seat to wait.

James emptied his glass,setting it down on the table.

"Sirius,mate, you're amazing. I've no idea what you did exactly, but Petunia is helping Lily look for dresses as we speak. If you could keep -"

" You do know the plan could cause more problems than it solves. Have you thought about what happens after the wedding? "

"What do you mean?"

" Did you think I'd keep this up forever? "

"No, but I figured by then you'd be close enough to her that you could tell her-"

"It's conversations like this one that I see why you didn't have a girlfriend before Lily." James scoffed.

"Said the man who was right there with me."

" you're absolutely right, I've never denied that and I'm still with you, but here's the problem, What you're asking me to do -"

"She's lying to herself,Pads. She's not happy." James interrupted.

"Anyone can see that. Don't you think she'll be even more unhappy when she realizes what I'm doing?"

"We're doing this for her own good, don't tell me you're backing out."

" I told you I'd help and I will,but when it's done it's done and I don't see it ending well. " James stared at his friend in a momentary silence.

"Sirius,what's going on with you,mate?"

" I actually feel bad for her. For someone to just open up the way she did - he doesn't know how to care for anyone.I do think she should have something more than this. But if I keep going,it's just going to hurt her,I think she's had enough of that,don't you? "

"I agree. That's why I came to you. I have all the confidence in the world that you can handle this in a way that works out for everyone."

" I think you put far too much faith in my ability. There are some things that I -"

"Or maybe you'll surprise yourself. You've never let me down before."

"There's a first time for everything though, isn't there?"

"Sirius-"

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Sirius asked.

"No. But I'm sure-"

"Someone like that can be easily-" James turned his attention to his watch.

"They should be joining us soon. It'll be fine."

"Yes, it will...until it's not."

"This isn't like you, mate."

"I just-I don't want to hurt her. There's so much that he's keeping her from and to do something like this is just-"

"What are you boys talking about?" Lily asked appearing behind them, Petunia stood at her sister's side. Sirius stood to greet her.

"Petunia, it's good to see you again, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you." The men pulled out the two remaining chairs, inviting the sisters to sit.

"How did it go at the dress shop?" James asked, kissing Lily before lowering himself onto his chair.

"I thought it went very well, Tuney helped me pick out the most beautiful dress, you'll absolutely love it. Did you enjoy yourself, Tuney?"

"It was nice." The blonde said shortly.

"Did you two manage to find your way to the other shop for your suits?" Lily asked. James and Sirius froze, only their eyes moved, making brief contact.

"I'm sorry,Lily. It was entirely my fault." Sirius said. "James told me about going and I lost track of time."

" really? " Sirius nodded.

"Really."

" James,is that true? " James hesitated a moment before replying.

"Well -"

" it's good of you to try to shield him,Sirius. James just told me everything I need to know and by the way,he'll be going home to sleep on your couch tonight. "

"But-" Sirius shook his head.

"Honestly,when someone tries to get you out of trouble,you're supposed to go along with it."

"I was caught off guard." Petunia remained silent,listening to the argument unfolding in front of her.

"Are they always like this?" She asked at last.

"Mostly,they're practically brothers. It's sweet but they made a habit of getting themselves in trouble together. Sirius is kind of a wild one and as soon as one of them starts,the other plays off of him. But don't let their mischievous behavior fool you,Sirius is a good man." Sirius sighed heavily,having heard these words.

 _I really wish you hadn't said that,Lily._ Sirius thought.

"Are you all right,Sirius,you seem a little..distracted." Sirius was surprised to find that the questions had come not from Lily or James, but from Petunia,who had reached across the table lightly touched his hand.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just thinking about something."

"I see." Sirius rested a hand on hers.

"Thank you for your concern." Petunia looked away,blushing slightly.

"Yes, well, if we're going to try to be friends, since we're both in the wedding..." she allowed her voice to trail off,but didn't remove her hand. James and Lily exchanged glances.

"Yes,it would be nice to know each other better."

" there's not much to know,I'm afraid. I'm just...Petunia. I'm sure you have other,much better things to -"

" I'm not sure that's true, you seem to have something of a negative opinion of yourself,I don't think you're the person you think you are. I think there's another side of you that wants to come out. " Lily leaned over to her sister.

"Sirius isn't much of a freak,is he Tuney?' She teased quietly.

" shut up,Lily! " Petunia hissed in embarrassment. She stood,grabbing her purse. "I should go, Vernon will- he'll be home and dinner won't be ready."

" I understand. I was hoping to ask you to stay a while longer and talk,but Vernon will of course be waiting. Would you like me to walk you out? "

"You don't have to,but thank you. I don't want to trouble you."

" It's no trouble at all, what are friends for if not to look out for each other? " Petunia smiled faintly and nodded. Sirius excused himself.

"Lily, I'll see you next week for the other dresses." The older woman promised, she gave a small nod to James. She then turned back to Sirius and they began their journey.

 _Come on, padfoot. Keep it together for just a little longer. It's going better than I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

Petunia set the plate on the table and turned back to the counter, taking hold of the large serving bowl and carrying it back to the table, setting it in the middle just in time to hear the front door open and close.

"Petunia?" Vernon called, dropping his keys onto the endtable beside his favorite chair.

"In the kitchen Vernon." She called back,smoothing out her outfit. Vernon came into view and made his way over to her. He lightly kissed her cheek, not bothering to look at her before sitting down. Petunia soon joined him. Vernon wasted no time in picking up his knife and fork.

Petunia stared across the table with a heavy sigh.

"How was your day?" she asked. Vernon grumbled quietly.

"Fine I suppose. Still no official word on that promotion, but the rumor is that there's three of us up for it. Dan seems to think he's first in line. I say the hell he is, I've been there a lot longer and it's about time Michael recognized the effort."

"I'm sure he will, Vernon, you've been working for that company for quite a while, it's only fair." Petunia watched her future husband begin to shovel spoonfuls of mashed potatoes into his mouth. She sat silently for a moment before clearing her throat.

"I-I saw Lily today." She began. "We picked out a dress for her wedding and next week-"

"That was today was it, honestly, I don't understand-"

"She's my sister, Vernon. What if Marge-"

"Marge is not- I have no time for that nonsense. Think of the neighbors, if they ever found out- You even said it yourself, Petunia. They're all freaks. Why get mixed up in their-"

"I'm not getting mixed up. Lily just needed some help. Aren't you the least-" Vernon turned his attention back to his plate. Petunia sighed heavily, It broke her heart. Secretly, Petunia missed her sister and wished Vernon at the very least pretended to be interested.

"I've been thinking," she said after a long silence. "Lily's wedding is soon,we should start looking for a gift. You're off tomorrow,maybe -"

" Just because I spoke to him doesn't mean -"

"Vernon, she is my sister. I hardly see her." Vernon shook his head.

"Whatever happened to having a normal,ordinary life. You can't have that with that lot hanging around. It's not natural.I thought that's what you wanted."

" For a while,so did I,Vernon. But...things change. "she stood up from the table and made her way into the living room,where she grabbed a jacket and walked outside. Petunia had no particular destination in mind when she got into her car and began to drive. It hadn't been the first time they had arguments about Petunia's feelings.

She drove for what seemed like hours, How could he be expected to understand, she had been jealous of Lily, still was,but she knew she could never be part of that world. Lily however would always be part of hers.

petunia stopped at a small dinner. She parked the car close to the door, gripping the wheel tightly as she let out a shuddered breath. There was only one thing to do now. She dried her eyes and stepped out of the car,walking up to the door and pulling it open.

The diner was nearly empty, the faint clatter of dishes and hushed voices of the few patrons who were seated in booths filled the air.

"Evenin ' have a seat anywhere you like." The kind voice caught Petunia off guard. A young woman appeared beside her,a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you." Petunia did her best to force a smile,she took a seat at a small table in the corner. The waitress pulled out a pen and paper from her apron pocket.

"What can I get you?" She asked .

"Coffee,please." Petunia replied. "And by any chance,could I use a phone?" The younger woman nodded.

"It's right over there,I'll be back with your coffee." Petunia watched her move to the counter before standing and making her way to the phone and dialing the number. She waited anxiously for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Petunia drew in a breath.

"Lily, I know it's a bit late, but I just - can we talk?"

" always. Is everything all right? " Lily 's .now filled with concern.

"It's fine, I just..can you meet me at the diner, you know that little one we went to before?"

" I remember it, what happened? "

"Don't fuss, I just got a bit frustrated and needed some time,please?"

" Of course,Tuney, I'll be there very soon. I promise. "

"Lily?"

"Tuney?"

'"thank you. "


	6. Chapter 6

Lily sipped her coffee,listening to her sister recount the events of the evening.

"Tuney, I'm so sorry. It's never easy to -"

" No,Lily. You don't understand. I thought I had found it, I was sure that Vernon and I could make it work. I was so-" Petunia turned from her to gaze out the window.

"It's not too late,you know. You haven't married him yet. Maybe what you need is to take a step back and think about...what You want. Tell him what you need, if he really loves you,he'll find a way to work it out with you. "

"Can I tell you something Lily, just between sisters?" The older woman didn't bother to look at her as she spoke.

"Of course,Petunia. This is what sisters are for. Regardless of whether or not you believe it, I'm always here for you."

"There are times that I'm not sure if I can do it. It seems like he doesn't have time to talk about anything that's not important to him. You know how I feel about your...well, you understand. It hurt me to hear him talk that way, it was strange."

" Are you having a change of heart. I would think that it's because you actually enjoyed yourself and he-"

"I still love you,Lily. Our parents have always been so proud of everything you've ever done, and I've had to work twice as hard to get them to notice anything. Then you got that damn letter and I knew...I knew that I could never be -" Petunia wiped a tear from her eye. " But I still love you. "

"I love you too,Tuney. You don't know how much I wanted you to be there,how much I missed you,I still do. I want it to be the way it was when we were little,we used to be close,remember. I'm glad you called tonight and I just want you to know that I'm never far off if you need me."

"Thank you...for still being here." Lily gave a sad smile.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

" I thought I'd stay here a bit long,I don't really want to see him right now. If you have to go -" Lily shook her head.

"No,I was just asking. I'll stay as long as you want. Unless..."

" What? " At last Petunia turned to her.

"Well, I'm sure I know what the answer is,but would you like to...Come over for a while?"

" I'm not sure that's a good idea, don't you have -"

"It's your choice, but my door is always open and you'll be with friends. Sirius and Remus are almost always there and if they're not, it only takes one call from James. it would make me happy to be able to bring you into our little family. I can't give you my abilities, but I can help you find friends you can always count on and maybe, you'll learn that family-."

"I wouldn't want to impose. That's your life-"Petunia interrupted.

"And you are part of it. You always have been. Let's...start over. Come over and if you don't like it, you can go and you'll never have to come back. James and I would love to have you visit. Stay as long as you want."

"I have w-"

"Oh Tuney, we'll take care of everything. Please?" The blonde sighed heavily.

"What's the point of it, I'm not like...you."

"The point is to have a lovely visit and enjoy yourself. James can bring the boys over like I said if it makes you feel better." Petunia shook her head.

"Just this once. Do you have any idea what people would-"

"All that matters is what you think." The girls finished their coffee and stood from their seats. Petunia opened her purse, placing the money on the table. They began walking toward the door when Petunia stopped suddenly, noticing the desert display.

"Lily?" She called thoughtfully. The red haired woman turned . "should I bring something, going to someone's home without-" Lily chuckled lightly.

"You're only coming to my house, you don't need to, but if it's going to bother you, something chocolate would do." Lily moved closer to her sister, leaning forward with a grin. Sirius also likes stawberry...in case You're interested."

"Shut up, Lily!" Petunia hissed, making her eay over to the counter. She drew in a breath, unable to believe that she would soon be setting foot inside her sister's house for the first time. The thought filled her with anxiety, finding herself wondering what awaited her once she arrived at her destination.


End file.
